Grapevine Fires SP
by C. Kentan
Summary: A south park story. Pairings: Crenny, Style, Bunny, reference to Creek.And Clyde/Bebe.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: Review and stuff..um...this is my first story with this pairing. So yeah. Also it takes place in tenth grade~ So its the future o**

Craig's eye twitched nervously around the room as he prepared for the next blow. He wasn't sure how he got into this situation; fighting with Stan. It was a rush, considering the last fight he had been in was with Tweek in the fourth grade. But he had never even talked to Stan, much less hung out with him.

How the fuck did this happen?

"Jesus Christ…" Clyde muttered, throwing his backpack into his locker. Craig stood boredly next to him, fiddling with his phone. "How many fags are there here?" His face contoured in disgust, gesturing numbly with his head to all of the couples at their high school. Craig glared icily at him, shutting his phone and throwing it into Clyde's locker before he closed it. Craig waved ado to Clyde, who was going to meet Bebe in the Smoking area so they could make out.

Whatever. Fuck him.

"Hey Fucker!" A voice yelled from behind him. Craig turned around bitterly, searching the hall for the person who yelled it. He already knew it was Kenny, who had been calling him Craig 'Fucker' since ninth grade. The tall, stramineous-haired boy stepped out of the crowd, waltzing up to the noirette and tugging on his arm to follow him. Craig groaned loudly, following Kenny unwillingly into the library. He sat them both down at a table in the back of the room, out of earshot of anyone who might have been eavesdropping. "So, I finally figured it out." Kenny announced proudly. Craig furrowed his eyebrows, tilting back in his chair.

"What is it this time?" He asked, unamused. Kenny beamed proudly, leaning in closer. Craig scooted farther away.

"I'm polyamorous." Craig squinted in confusion, trying to remember what Mrs. Garrison had said that meant in one of his stupid 'Don't hat fags' lectures. He cocked an eyebrow, realizing what it meant.

"No, you're just a whore, Kenny." He sneered. Kenny pursed his lips and squinted. "You know it's true. You've done have of the fuckin' tenth grade!" he argued. Kenny simply shrugged, leaning back in his chair and propping his feet on the table.

"You're just jealous you weren't one of them." He said snarkily. Craig flipped him off, blushing a deep crimson. Kenny smirked lustfully.

"Kenny! Ahv been looking everywhere for you!" Cartman yelled as he stumbled into their corner. Craig changed the direction of his hand from Kenny to the fatass, flicking him off for ruining his day. This, the very sight of the brunette did. "Kenny, you will not believe what I saw this morning." Cartman emphasized the last two words, slamming his hands onto the table.

"What?" Kenny muttered, picking up a pencil and some paper and doodling on it. "Kyle. And. Stan. Making out. In the bathroom." He said. Kenny continued his drawing.

"I know." He lifted his feet off the table, placing them on the floor. "Stan told me they were going out last week, man. You're late." Kenny crumpled up his paper and threw it at Craig, who caught it.

"Yeah even I knew about that." Craig murmured, unrolling the mangled paper. "And I don't even really talk to either of them." Cartman stared at them, his mouth gaping. Kenny smirked, patting him on the back and pulling him out of the library with him.

"Later, Craig" He called. Craig, nodded lazily, finally pulling apart the paper. It showed a picture of stick figures fucking, one with a chullo and one with an orange hood. Craig's eye twitched as he studied the picture, reading what the paper said:

'I want to plow you'

Well, fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

"C-Craig!" a nervous, twitchy voice screamed. I turned around, searching the crowd for Tweek. He crawled out of one of the huddled masses, grabbing my jacket and following me.

"So…?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow. He stared up at me, and then just burrowed his face into my jacket. I patted his hair, looking out for Kenny, because I was trying to avoid his as best as I could. It's not like I don't like him, I love that unlucky bastard, in fact. But I didn't want to have to deal with him in school. Or at home, for that matter. At least, not alone. But just to my luck, my favorite McCormick came walking around the corner.

"Hello, Craig, Tweek." Kenny smirked, ruffling Tweek's hair. "Stan's having a party tonight, and you two are invited." I glared at Kenny nervously, but it turned into me squinting. "So? Are you in?" I looked down at Tweek, hoping that he would say that he needed help with something, anything, but he just stared at me.

"No, I have to find a job tonight." I bullshitted. Kenny would know it was fake, but he wouldn't say anything in front of Tweek.

"Too bad, maybe I can help you." He inched closer, speaking in a near whisper. "I'll be at your house at five."

Tweek broke the silence with a loud squeak, looking up to me and pointing to the clock. Fifty seconds to get to class. I pushed through Kenny, Calling out an okay behind me.

_**LATER AT LIKE 4:30 ISH WHATEVER SKGBFS:G**_

__I realized, standing alone in my bedroom, waiting for Kenny to arrive, that I hadn't been in a relationship for a while. My last boyfriend was Tweek- but we had broken up because he was more like a brother than a boyfriend. He was still my little brother- My little Tweekers- Even if I didn't like to admit it. He was awesome in the sac, though.

"Craig, open the door!" I heard from downstairs. It made me jump a little, shaking me out of my train of thought.

"Calm your tits, Kenny!" I yelled, not caring if the neighbors heard me. They were used to strange remarks coming from our house. I trudged down the stairs, turning the corner to find Ruby opening the door for me.

"Hey Ruby, Is Craig ho-" Kenny was interrupted by me pushing him out of the doorway and closing the door behind me. I muttered a 'goodbye' to Ruby, pulling on a coat I had grabbed. "No need to be so mean, Craig. I was merely asking your sister a question."

"Asking my sister a question my ass, she's fifteen."


End file.
